


Fawn'd of You

by SunniApplePie



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 03:41:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 15,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11706084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunniApplePie/pseuds/SunniApplePie
Summary: In a kingdom lost in time, a prince and his loyal guard are under a magic curse set by an evil wizard who plans to marry the poor prince in any way possible. When all seems lost, a wandering painter trekking the woods, stumbles across the cursed prince in the form of a deer, and the two fall for each other. But the wizard hasn't given up. Will the wizard steal the heart of the prince, or will the painter find a way to break the prince's dreaded spell?(my submission of this years GGBB! It's a bit rushed near the end, but I still loved writing this thing, and I wanna thank my best friend Chloe for helping me with ideas. Hope you enjoy!!)Mix to go along with it, by MusicalRavenhttps://8tracks.com/musicalraven/far-more-than-us#





	1. In the Past...

The moon was full; another long summer evening was upon the land. Yet on this night, the nocturnal animals were not the only ones wide awake prowling the forests. A shadow thick and black like the deepest cavern, slithered through the grass and trees towards the clearing of the wood, towards the majesty of a castle not far from the edge. It’s residents, fast asleep, didn’t expect the sweeping darkness that made its way through the cracks in the walls of the fortress like seeping sludge; it had a mission and its’ prize was upstairs.

A prince, with his head laid softly upon his satin sheets, blissfully floated to sleep while his guard kept watch however tired he was. As the guard rubbed his exhausted eyes, the dark slipped in and snuck under the bed before the guard could regain his senses. Nothing was there when he looked up again, so he returned to his duties.

The shadow spoke in a hushed whisper:

**_“Sweet prince…”_ **

The prince awoke, instantly sitting up. He frantically looked around.

_ “W-Who’s there?” _

The guard blinked and saw the concerned royal, then quickly went to the bed and knelt at his side. He laid a hand upon the prince’s shaking shoulder.

_ “Your Highness? What is it?” _

**_“Be not afraid, young prince...I mean you no harm…”_ **

The shadow arose from behind the guard, and towered over him to take form. The prince let out a frightful gasp while his loyal guard turned with his sword in hand.

_ “Begone, demon! If you touch His Highness, so help me-” _

**_“Oh put down your plaything, guard. You’re not scaring anyone.”_ ** The shadow hissed, finally taking shape as a man. Draped in dark robes to conceal his face, the only thing to be seen was a wide Cheshire Cat grin, almost mockingly smiling back at the prince and his protector.

_ “By order of the King, begone!”  _ The guard ordered, gripping the sword tight.

**_“I wish to speak to His Majesty, if you’ll excuse me.”_ ** The shadowman said, using his dark ability to form a tentacle-like limb that shoved the guard hard into the wall. 

Frightened, the Prince went to grab a small knife from his nightstand and point it to the beastly thing.

_ “I order you, t-to leave me! I-I will not have you come see me again!”  _

**_“Aw, what a shame...I thought you enjoyed my company, Prince.”_ **

_ “I won’t marry you, wizard. I never will!”  _ The prince said in a shaky voice.

The guard regained himself, and grabbed his tossed sword and ran towards the shadowman. With his dark force, he grabbed the guard by the throat and squeezed hard into his neck.

**_“Is that so?”_ **

The prince climbed from his bed and ran up to face the wizard, eyes wide and the knife in his hand shaking.

_ “D-Don’t hurt him! Please!”  _

**_“And yet you still protest me…”_ **

_ “Please! He’ll die!” _

**_“Foolish prince, the trouble you’ve caused me will cost you greatly.”_ **

The guard gagged from the lack of air, as the prince then used the knife and sliced at the tentacle to free his protector. The knife dove into the darkness as if it were diving into thick skin, and the wizard released the guard while gasping in anger and pain.

The prince pulled up the guard to his feet, and they both began to run for the doors. 

Finally having enough, the wizard used another limb of dark to grab them by their legs. The two runaways landed on their chests while the darkness coiled around their feet and suddenly dragged them backwards.

The guard glanced behind him; the wizard had opened his robes to reveal thick blackness inside.

The prince only had a moment to scream, before the two were pulled inside the robes of the dark wizard and their yells were hushed. The shadowman, satisfied with himself, took the form of sheer shadow once more and sneakingly slipped through the window and out of sight with his bounty. 

The summer evening would go on; the prince and his guard were lost and stolen by the night. Where they went and who took them away, was never known. Not for many years, as the rumor turned to myth, and the kingdom itself was forgotten to the tides of time.


	2. Painting the Picture

“Bullshit!” 

Unanimous boos echoed throughout the dimly lit tavern, as the storyteller scoffed at their disapproval.

“Oh come on, guys! Everyone loves that one.” The storyteller grumbled.

“We did, the first dozen times you told it.” Someone shouted from the crowd. 

The tavern was crowded more than usual; travelers from the nearby towns had huddled into the small establishment to avoid the winds outside, that could easily topple trees with its strength. It served as a shelter for the time being, but many took advantage of the spirits tucked away in the kitchen for emergencies. If Nate was story-telling again, tonight was  _ DEFINITELY  _ an emergency.

The beaten down storyteller took a sip of his beer “Alright then, well how about...I add to what was said?”

“Oh yeah? How, Nate? You gonna add that, the prince  _ didn’t  _ die when he and the guard clearly did?” another questioned. 

Nate raised an eyebrow “Okay firstly, they didn’t die. They were stolen.”

“See? He’s got nothin’.”

“But I bet you didn’t know...they were taken to the realm of the wizard.” 

The room grew hushed as Nate lowly laughed “See? Don’t assume that was all I had this time. Now, where was I? Hmm…”

“Aye, get on with it!” Someone shouted from the back.

“D-Do the prince and guard escape?” a person asked meekly.

Nate sighed “...it’s unclear. Their fates were never told. But, the wizard is still out there, causing evil and villainy wherever he can for his own amusement. Many of tried to catch him, but none have even made it close.”

“Where’s the bastard, I could take ‘em.” a drunkard joked, making everyone cheer.

“You can try. But I doubt he’ll give up easily.” Nate replied.

“Well you know who could?” A voice jumped in. He rose from his seat and gave off a confident grin, taking a large chug of his drink. He had ruffled brown hair, eyes colored like the fur of a bear, and a single streak of sunlit yellow in his locks.

“What, you, Arin?” Nate chuckled.

Arin shrugged “Obviously! I’m fit for it, I got the know-how to fight a wizard.”

“Oy, painter! Leave the fighting to the big boys.” A hulking man teased, slightly towering the already-tall Arin.

Arin flinched “I-I’m pretty sure I could hold my own, thanks.” 

“I mean, no offense Arin, but what exactly would you do to stop a dark demon magic-caster?” Nate questioned.

“Um…” Arin’s eyes shifted.

“Told ya! Get lost, little one.” More men clamored. Arin backed up, while Nate whispered to him “Come on, let’s just go.”

Arin nodded “Right behind you.” 

With that, the two left the building and were met with the howling winds they shielded themselves from before. Still, they needed to go, and the only way was through the suspicious wood.

“Should we really go through that?” Arin yelled while the wind blew harder.

“We don’t exactly have any other option!” Nate yelled back.

Arin groaned (even thought it couldn’t be heard in the wind), and the two made their way into the lush green that surrounded the tavern. The storming weather was unkind, yet they continued, despite Arin begrudgingly making comments as to why they were doing this in the first place.

“And we couldn’t have taken horses or something!” Arin stated, and was met with a smirk from Nate “Does it look like we have enough for horses?”

“Hey, painters need better ways to travel than just walking. It’s bullshit.” Arin retorted.

“Well if you see stray horses, let me know. I’d love to charm one.” Nate quipped.

“Oh shove it up your-” 

Nate raised his hand to stop him mid-sentence. The winds kept blowing, but something else caught Nate’s attention. The sound of...cracking wood?

Nate and Arin looked up; a massive oak tree almost 20 stories tall slightly tipped back and forth. They watched the branches of leaves shake until a louder snap entered both their ears. The tree became to get closer.

“Arin, look out!” Nate shouted, running forward as Arin scurried back. Within a few moments, the giant oak toppled to the ground, moving the earth beneath it as it landed and splitting the two boys from one another.

The dust cleared. A tense silence came. Arin’s view was obstructed by the fallen tree; he couldn’t see Nate on the other side.

“Nate?! NATE!!” Arin called, running up to the trunk and trying to jump over. His legs couldn’t lift up high enough. Arin’s heart raced, nearly popping out of his chest. 

Softly he heard coughs coming from the other side.

“Nate?!”

“Y-Yeah?” 

“Oh thank god. Dude, are you okay?!” 

“I-I’m fine! You?”

“Yes, but- what about this stupid thing?!”

Arin looked around at the trees surround them. The forest was vast, yet why was this tree the only one to fall in the wind? Any of the other towering trees would have easily came down with winds that strong. 

“I-I don’t know! This hasn’t happened before…”

“Then what do you think we should do?”

“Okay...um...you might have to go around it.” Nate yelled over.

“What?! Dude, this thing stretches for..”

“Unless you can climb it?”

Arin backed up to get a running start. Yet as he jumped, his hand could only reach a few inches from the top. He huffed “Nah man...it’s too high…” 

Arin sighed in defeat.

“Then you’re gonna have to go around. Look, you know the town we go to on this path, right?”

“...Y-Yeah, Segurua…”

“Good, okay. We rendezvous there, alright? It shouldn’t be too far from here.”

“But, Nate-”

“It’ll be quick. Just go around, and we meet up in town, okay?” Nate said, his voice sounded calmer than before.

Arin ruffled his hair then sucked in a breath of oxygen before nodding “A-Alright…”

“Okay, see you then…” Nate said. Arin could hear bushes rustling from the other side, and eventually, the sounds vanished and Nate had gone.


	3. Hirsch Im Wald

The painter looked above him. Thankfully the sky wasn’t going dark anytime soon. But the emptiness of isolation from his friend made Arin tense in worry. What would he do if he didn’t get around? Or what if Nate would get hurt or worse in these woods? He couldn’t dwell on such thoughts, but being him, it was hard not to.

Arin took another breath, this one couldn’t help the tightness of his chest cease.

He began his walk around the tree, hearing some birds chirping in the distance. Green finch and linnet bird, how lucky you are to fly, Arin thought. Making his way towards the tip of the fallen oak, he still felt uneasy for the woods around him. This place was the only way to get back and forth to the tavern and into town; yet why was this forest so unnerving to enter? It was trees, nothing more. Maybe some animals here and there, but surely-

Arin felt something. Unlike anything he felt before, this something had an aura. It was...deep, and dark, like a endless hole. An entity of black; it coiled and slithered along the grass, past the spot where the tree had toppled, paying him no mind. It moved like a snake fast and off into the distance.

Arin rubbed his eyes; that...was a daydream, right? No way did that just happen. Was that…?

The shadow went off into the deep wood, leaving behind a trail of black substance marking the grass. 

Arin was silent, his eyes fixated on what he saw. Magic, real magic, happened just before him. Not those slight of hand things those ‘magicians’ did when he was a child, but genuine. 

That story in the bar Nate told- wait a minute, Nate!

He had to tell him!

Arin glanced at the direction Nate told him to go. Yet...that was a remarkable thing that just occurred. Should he follow it? Or Shouldn’t he?

....

...Perhaps a look wouldn’t be too terrible, and he’d get to the town right after.

~~~~

The trail of ash-like markings lead Arin deeper and deeper into the forest; to the point where he could barely see the fallen oak from before. The sky was darkening, and the birds had finally stopped their songs; or did the uncertainty of the shadow silence their trills?

Arin wiped the sweat from his brow and followed the path, blinking to make sure he wouldn’t lose sight of it. As he entered deeper into the unknown, his vision was hazing while the air grew colder and like the icy front of winter was back early this summer.

The path suddenly came to a screeching halt; it seemed to have cut off and the rest was gone. 

Arin blinked, bending down to the floor and scanning the grass. All he saw was patches of dead weeds and flowers, and the trail had stopped.

“Well great...I followed a path with no end.” Arin grumbled to himself.

He lightly stood back up and turned to walk back, when a snap of a twig caught his attention. 

Thinking quickly he grabbed a branch nearby and raised it over his head to bloggen whoever was near. 

“H-...Hello?” He let out.

….

More twigs breaking, and the sounds of leaves shaking viciously.

Arin gripped the branch, giving him tiny splinters. That wasn’t important right now.

“H-Hey! I was talking to you! Come out!” 

The rustling continued, but Arin could make out something moving. He leaned in more, and discovered what was getting his attention. It was a male deer, tangled into the branches of a nearby tree. It shook its head viciously but it’s antlers were tightly caught between, and he was very much stuck. 

Arin lowered his weapon, and slowly leaned towards the deer. Upon seeing him, the stag’s black eyes grew and he nervously jumped back. 

“Whoa whoa...it’s okay...d-don’t move…I’m not gonna hurt you.” Arin raised his hands to calm the animal. It glared at him in panic and tried to move back. Arin came a bit closer, and approached the tree to see where the antlers had attached themselves. A few thicker twigs had somehow wrapped around the antlers, like they were gripping the deer to stay in place.

He twisted off a few, even breaking off a few rogue sticks. The deer made a strange noise, like it was yelling at him to go away.

Arin ignored him until at last, the stag was free.

Arin smiled in satisfaction and looked at the released creature. It wasn’t as scared as it once was; it's scared demeanor changed to one of curiosity. It came up to Arin almost comfortingly and tilted its head at him. The man giggled gently and petted the deer, who didn’t even flinch “You're welcome.”

The creature then lightly turn to walk away; and then an idea came to Arin. 

“Do you mind if I take your portrait?” Arin asked playfully, acting as if the deer could understand.

The deer only looked at him and ate a few blades of grass.

Taking out his paper and pen that was tucked into his bag, Arin watched the stag move around as he quickly began to sketch out the shape of the deer. It moved so elegantly, and almost in slow motion; as if it liked having its likeness captured in paper.

“Hold it...I almost got it…” Arin mumbled, getting the very rough sketch almost finished as he looked up. The stag was nowhere to be seen.

“Wh...aw come on…” 

The artist huffed; he was so close.

However the sounds of rustling snapped him out of his annoyance; the deer had made its way towards a thick looking hedge of overgrown ferns and vines growing blue flowers.

Arin lightly leaned in to get a better look before the stag slipped through the hedge and out of sight.

There was no movement from Arin until the stag peeked its head out from the hedge and blinked at Arin, almost waiting for him to follow. 

Arin bit his lip, glancing back to where Nate had gone. It was getting late; by this rate the moon would be out in a matter of minutes. But...

He sighed, and followed behind the stag, entering into the hedge. A feeling of stepping through an invisible force pulsed through his body in that one moment. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hirsch im Wald - German for "Deer in the Forest"


	4. Royal Welcoming

Once he got to the other side, what he saw was beyond anything he could comprehend. 

A lush oasis of gardens and pools of water scattered around, with a large darkly colored castle off in the distance. The forest had parted around this kingdom-like area, exposing the bright moon glittering over the large lake that sat in the middle of it all. It was beautiful, and never did Arin think a place like this could exist.

Arin wanted to paint everything on paper, to capture the moment forever. However in his thoughts, the deer had made a good distance away from him and headed for the lake.

It took Arin a few more moments before he snapped out of his potential painting collection, and followed the deer eagerly.

“Where are you taking me, man? I-I kinda have somewhere to be.” Arin stated.

As he said this, a small rabbit ran up to the deer and wiggled its nose.

“Awwwwwww….what a cutie.” Arin cooed. But the rabbit seemed to have heard him and turned back into a thick of grass. He probably didn’t like being called ‘cutie’.

The deer only tilted its head as it turned back to the lake and broke into a sprint.

“H-Hey!” 

Arin began his jog after the deer, jumping over small hills of grass and tree branches. The deer was fast, and only stopped when it made it to the edge of the moonlit lake.

Huffing for air, the artist glared at the deer. “W-What was that all about?”

The stag ignored him and placed its front hooves into the rippling water.

“Um….?” Arin mumbled, only moving a few inches closer.

The deer then took a running start and dove into the water, disappearing underneath.

Arin gasped; actually daring to go after him. He already started to take off the bags he was carrying. But then he stopped. The spot where the deer had dove into, began to glow white and mystical; and the moonbeams acted as a spotlight. Within a few moments, something rose from the water; but it wasn’t the deer.

A slender tall man, with bouncing chestnut curls, a scar upon his eyebrow and big brown eyes, came up to the water’s top and began to walk towards the shore. He was dawning very worn clothes that had been slightly repaired with vines and stitches in odd places. His curls laid upon the shoulders where a long cloak of brown and grey sat; deer fur lined the inside of his majestic cape. And to finish off this creation of a human, the only thing to throw him off; the antlers of a stag were still upon his head, yet not as long as before.

He walked through the water, yet his body wasn’t wet at all from the dip in the pool. He didn’t break away from looking off into the distance, and when his eyes came to Arin’s, he meekly smiled.

“Hi.”

Arin was speechless. And a bit frazzled.

“Um, are you okay?” The deer-man-guy asked.

Arin then let out a panicked yell and turned around, darting back for the woods before bumping into an unknown force that knocked him on his ass.

Another guy, this one shorter than the deer-guy, and glared at Arin with dagger-like eyes. He had his arms crossed, and dressed similarly to the other man, but had more of a soldier look. His grey and brown hair really added to the electric blue death eyes he gave Arin.

“Brian, relax.” the deer guy sighed.

“Right, sure, relaxing is not my strong suit. Especially when I was just called ‘cutie' by this guy.” the mystery guy grumbled.

Arin gulped “Y-You were-?”

“The bunny? Yep, that was him.” the deer guy giggled under his breath, making his companion frown in displeasure.

“Wait, did-...did I see that?!” Arin let out. The two mystery men looked down at him.

“What, me changing just now? I mean….I’m pretty sure…” the deer guy shrugged.

“W-Wha-Who are you people?!” Arin gasped “I just- I just saw a deer become a really attractive dude, and apparently you were some bunny a-and I’m not sure what to do about that?!”

The deer guy blushed red, and turned his head so Arin couldn’t see. His assistant raised an eyebrow “For one thing, don’t scream around here. And second, don’t ask so many questions.”

“What? Why can’t I-”

“There he goes again, I forgot how annoying some of these guys get.” Brian rolled his eyes.

“Brian, come on. He’s alright. He's curious, as he should be.” the deer guy huffed.

“Curiosity killed the cat, Dan.”

“Well I don't see any cats around here, do you?”

Brian grumbled; adding to that argument would lead nowhere. And he wasn't going to tell Dan he had a point.

Brian bent down to Arin’s level and continued to scowl “And what do YOU say about all this? Huh?” 

“Wh-” Arin blinked “I'm...severely confused. I..I just got lost and suddenly I followed a stag which turned into him and…” Arin then groaned holding his head; this was all just a massive clusterfuck.

“Maybe we should introduce ourselves first.” Dan suggested.

With that Brian huffed annoyingly as Dan came over and straightened his back, trying to look as dignified as he could be “I am, His Royal Highness, Daniel Avidan. Prince of the kingdom of Vakker."

Brian took a meager bow and then straightened his back “Captain Brian of the Vakker Royal Guard.”

Arin's eyes widened “W-Wait...you're the...the ones from the story...the prince and guard who were taken…”

“Story?”

“Y-Yeah...you've become something of a legend…”

“T..They know about us?” Dan gasped “T-Then that means they'll come find us, and we can go home, right?” 

“I-um..”

“Dan, we can't return like this. Besides, they're probably beyond miles away from here. There's no possible way.” Brian replied.

“But, they have to know about us. Um... _ do _ they know anything about us? Or where we are? What about Vakker?” Dan questioned, looking at Arin with big childlike eyes.

Arin bit his lip, how exactly would he put this? He couldn't say the truth...

“Uh...people are wondering where you disappeared to…” Arin said meekly.

Dan's mouth widened and gripped this guard’s shoulders “Brian, the kingdom knows!”

“Pff, what can they do? We're still stuck here.” Brian frowned.

“Oh don't be like that, when there's a will there's a way, haven't I told you that?” Dan shifted looks at Brian and Arin before he came up to Arin and extended his hand to help him stand. Arin’s hand twitched with worry, but then gently took the hand and stood.

“I’m sorry about Brian, he can be..a little….standoffish.” 

“Standoffish, more like protective. I don't believe in what one person will say…” Brian said before going to the lake's edge; leaving Dan and Arin alone for a moment.

They didn't speak, and they were both awkwardly looking around, not trying to catch each other glancing. 

Arin finally said something “So...you're a deer…”

“Yeah...sorry I couldn't say anything, I mean it's not like I  _ could  _ but you see what I mean.” Dan side smiled.

Arin very faintly smirked “I just...this is all very strange. If this is a dream…”

“It's not. Trust me, I've wondered that too…” Dan's expression suddenly darkened as he looked down.

Brian turned back to the two “So, traveler,”

“Um, it's Arin…”

“Okay ARIN, why do you think we're what we are now?”

“I...I don't know….I just assumed people had a power like this...”

“They don't. And we're cursed.” 

“By...the wizard that took you?”

Brian tensed as Dan spoke up “Yes. Ross, the king of shadow. He, took us both, and cursed us from ever leaving this place.”

Arin looked above him, the moon glowed ominously in the space between the sky and the forest surrounding the three.

“What exactly IS this place?” 

“His hideaway, Omara.” Brian finally spoke; faintly.

“Omara?”

“The kingdom of shadow. An appropriate name...” the prince said, giving off a slight shutter.

“And his ‘high and mighty’ Ross, that bastard who keeps us here, lives in that humble abode.” Brian pointed to the old and almost sheer black castle.

Arin tensed “You mean...he's really here?” 

“That...IS why you came, right? To defeat him? Though considering your scrappy-ness, I would assume you were some kind of squire.” Brian questioned. This made Arin glance at Dan then back to Brian “Wh-n-no, I got lost and I followed the trail he left. I don't plan on-”

“Wait, you followed him?” Dan blinked.

Arin frowned “Yeah, why?”

Dan's eyes grew as he took Arin's hand “He lead you here; you need to leave before he comes out and does something to you too!”

“What?”

“Shut up and move!” Brian growled, pulling Arin by the arm as they started to drag him back to the hedge. His arms began to ache by how much force they used; they needed him out and fast.

In the distance, the aura of darkness spied from the castle above, watching the three move swift through the wood.

Finally they made it to the hedge, as Dan came up extremely close to Arin, enough that him and the painter were only inches apart. Arin's face grew red.

“Please don't come back…” Dan whispered, sounding heartbroken as he lightly pushed Arin through the thick vines to the other side.


	5. Uncertainty

Nate paced the edge of the village clearing for nearly an hour. His anxiety was rising and while he paced, all he could think of was how stupid he was to leave Arin to his own devices. He had faith in his friend, but with the moon glowing above, his confidence Arin would return safe was dwindling.

He finally saw some kind of form running from the woods; and defensively backed up. It was Arin, looking out of breath and without his bags.

“Arin?! Dude, you made it! Are you alright?” Nate called, trotting over to his side. Arin was sweating and gasping for breath as he leaned over to catch the air. 

“S-Saw- saw something...i-it wasn't, good.” 

“What wasn't?” 

Arin lifted his head “Dude...the prince and guard...they're alive.”

“What, from...from the story?”

“Yes! I saw them, I talked to them, they're...they're IN that forest, Nate! They're hostages!” Arin looked frantic.

“Whoa whoa Arin, buddy. Calm down, you must have just...hallucinated or something..” 

Arin shook his head “No...I saw them, with my own eyes...I saw...the darkness, leave a trail...it wasn't made up, it was real...all of it was…”

Nate worryingly put his hand on Arin's tense shoulder “Arin...Alright, come on, I got us a room at the inn...you need to rest…”

“I'm fine, I gotta...oh god, where are my bags…” Arin stood up and looked back at the forest. He panted and combed his fingers through his messy hair in stress and frustration.

“Arin, let's go. Please.” Nate frowned, lightly tugging Arin along with him. Arin didn't break away from being fixated at the woods at all.

\----

“So let me get this straight. You were on your way over, saw a magic trail of black lead you into the deeper part of the forest, you freed a deer and found an oasis, the deer and a bunny became the prince and his guard, and they kicked you out before the wizard could find you.” Nate recapped. 

Arin, who was sipping soup, nodding rapidly “Yes. Exactly.”

Nate gave him a look of disbelief and simply said “That's the dumbest story I think you've ever told, Arin.”

“What? Come on, Nate! You said so yourself, the wizard is hard to fight! And the realm where the prince and guard are, is hidden away. And I found it!” Arin frowned.

“Yeah but I didn't think you would take it so literal! Arin, that story was told to me since I was a kid. My dad knew it, and so did his dad, and  _ his _ dad. It's been long told and changed over time; there's been versions of the prince being a princess, or the wizard turning them into swans, or even communicated through dance, there is NO way the version I told is exactly what you said you saw.”

“But it's the truth. Why aren't my bags here, huh?”

“You said you took them off while-”

“While trying to save the stag.”

“I just assumed you lost them like you always do.”

Arin groaned “God, why won't you believe me?”

“Because unless I see it with my own eyes, it's no difference to that story than any other variation I've heard.” Nate finished, crossing his arms at the table.

Arin pouted, finishing off his soup. What could he possibly say to convince Nate?

“Fine then...I'll bring something back for you, then you'll believe me.” Arin smirked.

Nate straightened up and looked sternly at his friend “You would risk getting killed in those woods to prove a point?”

“Not to prove a point; to prove I'm not lying.”

Nate shook his head and sighed “You're gonna regret doing that, man.”

“I'd rather be dead and truthful than be alive and a liar.” Arin retorted.

~~~~  


“Glad he's gone.” Brian mumbled. Dan's eyes looked up at him while he laid out on the lake's edge. He took a breath and frowned “I'm not.”

“It's not like he was gonna do anything anyway, Dan. He wasn't even a knight or even a simple fighter.” 

“I don't know...I...I didn't see him as anything like that.”

“Yes well, you saw him like I did; which was basically a passerby.” Brian shrugged.

“No…” Dan sat up, and looked at the lake. The water shined and reflected off his beautiful eyes.

“I saw...something else.” 

Brian raised an eyebrow “Like what?”

“I don't know. He was...different. He was different than the others.” 

Brian grumbled in annoyance “I doubt that. He was just a clueless dope who had no idea what he got himself into.”

Dan's eyebrows furrowed “Oh like how I was?”

Brian stopped, looking down at the ground “That's not what I meant.”

“No, be honest. I didn't want to marry Ross. I caused this mess. And it's clear I didn't know what I was going to do.”

“Danny-”

“I'm going to sleep.” Dan finished, getting up and walking past Brian to where his makeshift tent resided. The guard didn't speak again, and instead stood by the lake's edge and watched the moon for a little longer before it would rest and return the next evening.


	6. Something Good

The evening was calm, and nothing but the sounds of crickets uttered throughout the dense forest. Arin stepped lightly, using the faint glow of his lantern to guide him into the deep wood. It had been a full day since his trip into Omara (albeit by accident), but with the need to get his belongings and his own curiosity to find the prince and guard again, Arin made the somewhat stupid decision to go back into the forest alone to retrieve his things in the dead of midnight.

He followed the path he made from before running out of the wood, but now, the dark shrouded his vision from clearly seeing where his trial ended...or...began?    


Did he pass that bush three times already?

“Goddammit…” Arin grumbled, lowering his lantern. This was a stupid idea.

Arin looked around, maybe something familiar would spark his memory. So far, nothing really stood out. And just the same forest scenery he was walking in for nearly an hour now, was all he could see.

He must have just...imagined all of that, right? Nate would be telling him exactly that. But then, how were his bags gone? He could have dropped them, but he remembered taking them off purposefully to save the stag-er-Prince. So much was unexplained to him still.

Arin huffed in frustration and leaned against a thick of hedge. Maybe it WAS all in his head-

Arin leaned back, and immediately felt gravity pull him down as he fell through the hedge and toppled down a steep and branch ridden hill. He barrel-rolled down, grunting and groaning on his way towards the bottom, and picking up quite a few splinters and thorns as he did so. 

“Ow, fuck!” Arin let out as he finally finished his descent, and laid on his stomach ached by the beating going down. Everything hurt.

“.....ooowwwwwww……”

“Arin?” 

The painter lifted his head; brandishing a new cut on his lip, to catch a confused and slightly shocked Dan looking down at him. 

“H-Heh...um, hi...again.” Arin croaked, his face turning pink. He really didn’t expect his entrance back to be this way; this wasn’t anything graceful or heroic as he thought.

“W...What are you doing here? I told you, you shouldn’t come back.” Dan said; he sounded upset, yet his expression hid a bit of excitement seeing Arin again. 

“I know, I just...I-”

“Wait...you were looking for your bags, weren't you?”

Arin blinked, and began to sit up. Everything STILL hurt.

“How did you-”

“Know? I put them in my tent once you left. And I saw you taking them off as you tried to ‘save’ me.” Dan replied, using silly air quotes and flashing a child-like smile. Arin hadn’t seen that before; he thought it was sweet. In reply, he grinned “Well I THOUGHT I was being all brave and manly. Plus how did I know you were gonna come out a person?”

Dan shrugged playfully “If you understood deer, it would have been easier.”

Arin pouted and crossed his arms gently “I didn’t take deer in school, so excuse me.”

This made Dan laugh; and it wasn’t like any laugh Arin had heard in his life. It had a rhythm to it, an almost musical rhythm. And it was filled with so much joy Arin couldn’t resist to smile back and join in the laughter himself.

The prince helped Arin stand after their moment, and the painter immediately let out an annoyed groan from the aching of his arms.

“Do you wanna sit somewhere? I can try and patch you up.” Dan offered.

Arin looked around for a moment, noticing how odd it was that it was just them two “What about your guard?”

“Brian is...being a dick right now. Come on, it'll be quick, I promise.”

Arin nodded, letting Dan lead him into Omara.

~~~~  


“Just let me know if I’m hurting you, alright?”

“Okay. Wow, for a prince, you’re really good at wrapping wounds.”

“Heh, it took a lot of practice. And Brian being my test subject as I practiced.” Dan giggled, folding over a cloth and lightly dipping it in the cold water of a stream. They both settled near a small waterfall, just off of the large lake that stood in the center of Omara, hidden in the forest surrounding it. Arin braced for the icy water to touch his skin, and just as he thought, he winced “Cold, cold, cold…”

Dan pulled back “Oops.”

“No, it’s fine...it's just really cold. You’re doing fine.” Arin breathed. Dan looked up at Arin and his cheeks faintly turned pink. He side-smiled “Thanks…”

Arin nodded, and glanced around at the peaceful world they sat in “So…”

Dan already kind of knew what he would ask “So….what do you wanna know?”

“Uh...everything’ Arin giggled lightly ‘it’s just...so much is going on here, and I wanna know.”

“You already know who me and Brian are, and what goes on here.”

“I mean, like, I wanna know how to help.”

Dan was silent for a moment before he mumbled “Help...that won’t do much.”

“Why?”

Dan sighed “Arin, me and Brian...we’ve been here for so long. Days become weeks, weeks into months, but nothing changes besides the moon and sun. It's foolish to think that we could even be helped being here with the wizard still stalking us day in and day out.”

“You can leave, can't you? You were able to lead me here the first time from the woods.”

“Yes, but as a deer. Brian and I are trapped here; we become human only at night. And even if I'm able to leave Omara, I'll stay a deer. Only the moon on the water of the lake can change me back.”

Arin bit his lip, as Dan let out a small laugh “I mean...what would my family think of me and Brian; some woodland creatures coming to their doorstep and looking oddly similar to the prince and guard? It’d make them go insane.” 

Arin was silent as Dan continued “My sister would have a field day seeing a deer. She's only a few years old…”

Arin gulped “Dan...I...forgot to mention that to you before.”

Dan looked up with big eyes “What?”

“You know how I said, people wondered where you and Brian disappeared to?”

Dan nodded quickly.

“Well...I wasn't...saying the whole truth. The reason why they wonder where you went is, because you, Brian and your kingdom, are stories from...a hundred years ago.”

Dan stopped wrapping the cut.

“My friend Nate said it's been around for almost a hundred and forty years since…”

Dan was speechless, and slowly got off the rock he sat on and sunk on his knees to the grassy floor. He combed his fingers shakingly through his curls.

“Your kingdom Vakker was lost over time; I'm...I'm so sorry...I...didn't want to tell you like this.”

Dan then covered his face in his hands.

Arin felt the hot tingling of shame crawl up his skin “I'm sorry…”

Dan didn't speak for a moment before he mumbled from behind his hands “...Is there no one left?”

“I'm not sure...”

Dan removed the hands from his face, revealing red tear ridden eyes. But he didn't cry out loud. He silently sobbed as droplets of water came down his cheeks. 

Arin suddenly came to his knees, despite the pain he felt, and held Dan's hands supportively. The prince looked up at him and back to his hands in Arin’s. 

They did not talk for a while. They needed to take in the night while they let the moment disappear.

After a few moments, Dan began to wipe the tears from his eyes. He glanced up at Arin “...Thank you for telling me. It's...it's better I was told his from someone else other than Ross...he told me for years that, my kingdom wanted me home in the morning, like the night he took me and Brian was the same one for eternity almost…”

Arin nodded “I'm sorry…”

Dan sniffled “Don't be.”

The two took in a breath as they sat and walked the sky above them. They didn't realize they were still holding hands.

“...What's the world like now? Is it...any good?” Dan said, faintly laughing at the end.

“It's...bigger. And more people made bigger towns and cities. We have a queen now, for a different kingdom. Suzy, the queen of Motyl...there's been a war or two, but I think our part of the world won both of them? I don't know, I didn't stick around for that.” Arin rambled.

Dan smirked gently “How does everything look?”

Arin blushed then thought about it “Well...the mountains are blooming green and the summer is making all the trees turn lighter in color, and the fall leaves are going to start replacing them. The countryside is...amazing to see. Especially in the rain. You can see the whole valley outstretching towards the north.”

“I wish I could see it with my own eyes.” 

“You could, you know.”

“Yes, but...I wouldn't be a deer if I were able to. I'd want to feel the warm grass between my fingers. I'd want to feel the sun on my shoulders during the day. I'd want to remember my boyhood playing with my sister in the gardens in the summer.” Dan went on, closing his eyes as he imagined the feelings all over again.

Arin bit his lip, then came to an idea. 

“What if...I could bring the summer to you?”

Dan opened his eyes and giggled “What, you'll bring me the essence of summer outside to Omara?” 

“No no, I mean...I paint, right? What if...I painted summer landscapes for you, and bring them back here to you so you can see them yourself?” 

Dan felt a blush grow all over his face “Y-You would do that? For me?”

“I would. You should be able to see what the world looks like. You deserve to.”

Dan smiled, then suddenly wrapping his arms around Arin in joy “Thank you Arin…” 

Arin was surprised by the sudden hug, but then returned it gently “You're welcome...”

They released from their hug, as Arin described his plan. He would paint the summer for Dan, and bring them back whenever he could. All the while, Brian stealthily watched them from his look-out tree, mentally deciding on when this new ‘hero' would fall to Ross’ hands and die like the others before him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something Good- song reference from "The Sound of Music"


	7. My Date with a Dark Wizard

The darkness of the wizard's chambers brought upon a cold chill that even in the heat of summer couldn't shake off. The rooms were filled up and down with black ooze and dark aroma one would faint at the sight of this cave. 

The darkness told hold, and took shape to reveal the wizard in all his glory. The face of his was fair skinned and angular; pointed nose and bright ocean blue irises. His hair light brown, to give the sense of normality he looked for. Yet all around him were black robes as dead as the abyss.

He moved through his room with haste, and opened his door once he heard a light knock. The wizard opened it carefully, and smiled at the person by the door  **“** **_Ah, my honored guest. You look lovely tonight.”_ **

Dan entered, his antlers no longer on his head, and he was dressed head to toe in royal attire like what he used to wear long ago. He only nodded to Ross, and entered the room, finding that Ross had used his magic to change the black darkness into a castle-like dining room.

**_“How is my little deer doing this evening?”_ **

Dan felt his skin tingle to the voice “I'm...I'm fine, thank you.”

**_“You must be famished. Ask your heart's desire for what to eat. And I shall provide it.”_ ** Ross grinned calmly.

“I...don't want to take advantage of your...hospitality, my lord.” 

**_“Oh Daniel, you say that every time we meet for our monthly dinner. It's become so stale. Please...don't be afraid to ask me, dear one.”_ **

Dan gulped, going over to sit at the fine table and sighed “Um...roast chicken...please…”

With a snap of his fingers, Ross used his dark powers to conjure a buffet-like arrangement of food, along with a roasted chicken at the end of the table.

Dan's stomach disobediently grumbled.

**_“Eat, my prince.”_ **

With that, Dan took small takings of things and ate in silence. The wizard watched him for most of the time.

He was also the first to speak  **_“So...how have your days been out there?”_ **

Dan swallowed “Fine, my lord.”

**_“Oh please Daniel, don't do this. I know you do not wish to take the guest room because of your guard; but being a prince in the woods, oh, must be so exhausting.”_ **

“Exhausting?”

**_“Of course. Having to do all the work for yourself and your guard; must be such a hassle.”_ ** Ross’ eyes glowed blue.

“It's not...my lord. I enjoy it...and Brian isn't alone, which makes us both happy..” Dan mumbled.

**_“Hmm...I see...if you still choose to stay in the woods, I condone it. Though, my prince, I do still wish you took my offer.”_ **

“I...appreciate it, my lord.”

**_“Of course. I do try to make you as comfortable as I can, my prince.”_ **

Dan nodded again, and didn't speak again for a while. His mind only thought to Arin and the paintings he would bring back. Oh how he couldn't wait, it made him so happy to think-

**_“Daniel.”_ **

Dan stopped dead and looked up.

**_“My prince...can I...be upfront with you?”_ **

“Of...of course…”

**_“It pains me, so very deeply, that you still do not take my offer of marriage. I try so very hard to please you, your highness. And to see you always reject me, it...it hurts my spirits a great deal.”_ **

Dan looked nervously at him “I..”

**_“I know what you'll say, Daniel. You say it every time you visit me.”_ **

Dan swallowed his food “I...need to think about it.”

Ross guessed it and leaned back on his chair  **_“Alas, I knew this would come. Another night of spoiled venture for your hand. When all of this could have been fixed.”_ **

Dan blinked at him “What could be fixed?”

**_“Everything, dear one. I have the power to make your life better. With my power, I could have even given you time. Time to be with your family, your kingdom, all of this...could have been undone. Yet you still protest me. Your family must be so worried for you. Just think, prince. They cannot find you anywhere. Nor will they ever. A shame, is it not? So much could have been changed. But alas...twas not meant to be. Don't you agree?”_ **

Dan's eyes watered; he gripped the cloth of the table and fought back from weeping. What a monster.

“T...They...they love me…they won't ever stop looking for me.”

**_“I don't doubt that for a moment in my mind, your highness. Long live the king, to even his long gone kingdom.”_ ** Ross sneered, lifting a glass of wine and toasting to his failure for the night.

Dan covered his face and weeped into his hands. He let out pained winces of agony, and once he looked up again, he was back at the lake; on his knees and i his old clothes yet again. The antlers weighted him down, but they were not the only thing to make him sink. 

Brian appeared shortly after, and crouched to his side. Without a word, he wrapped an arm around Dan comfortingly, and only spoke of support to him till the morning would come.


	8. Coming Together

“Wait Arin, where are you going?” Nate called. The painter had packed a bag over his shoulder, and carried a freshly painted landscape on his easel carefully in his hands.

“I'm heading out to give this to Dan.”

Nate rolled his eyes “Riiiiight, the prince.”

“Scoff if you must, Nate. I'm not lying.”

“I don't know man, you've been going back and forth in that forest for almost a month now. What exactly are you doing in there? Is there some sort of business you're starting without me?”

Arin smirked “I'm putting my talents to a good use. You should come see sometime.”

Nate frowned lightly, yet shrugged in reply. He didn't exactly believe Arin, yet...he didn't really want to miss out on anything.

“I'll be back before supper.” Arin said, heading back into the wood.

“Don't forget me when you get famous in there.” Nate joked.

__________

 

The months of summer went through the woods as quickly as it came; Arin had drawn many paintings for Dan, all of which the prince loved and marveled at with great admiration. Not just for the paintings, but for the painter himself. 

“I love this so much.” Dan smiled, holding up a canvas with a painted field of flowers. Arin blushed bright, shuffling his feet. 

“I-It was nothing, really.”

“No, I’m not kidding, this is great. Were you taught or-?”

“Self-taught. I didn’t have enough for classes growing up.”

Dan nodded “I think it’s great. This is the kind of art we’ve have hung up in the castle, actually.”

Arin blushed brighter “R-Really?”

“Of course! It should be admired by everyone. Do you do it as a business?”

“Kinda...I mostly just paint and then sell them off to make some money.”

“Well, if it helps anything; I would have your art all over the walls. They’re amazing.”

Dan’s face slightly turned pink as he smiled faintly “Um...would it be weird to ask, if I could learn how to paint from you?”

Arin blinked “N-No, of course not! I’d love to.”

_________

 

The months went by; taking walks together in the night, confiding in one another, and both of them teaching each other their talents; Arin taught Dan to paint, while Dan taught Arin, surprisingly, to sing (the prince knew teaching him to patch wounds wasn’t as fun of a lesson). They both needed some practice to be sure, but they enjoyed each other's company more than the lessons themselves, and wanted to sometimes just sit and talk all the time of their togetherness.

“You know, I don’t think I’ve said this to you ever, but I’m awfully, FAWN’D of you.” Arin laughed at his own joke. 

Dan giggled aloud “Oh DEER! I’m blushing, Arin.”

“Can you guys get a room?” Brian grumbled bitterly.

“Whatever Brian, don’t be STAGNANT.” Arin chuckled.

“He has a point, doe.” Dan suddenly exploded in laughter.

“Fuck you guys.” Brian said flatly, leaving the two alone while they laughed their asses off.

Brian wasn't as pleased as his majesty was of this new ‘hero', but Dan's happiness to connect with someone after so long DID make him reconsider Arin slightly. Now he was just a  _ mildly  _ incompetent human. The mushy love would only sit well with him for so long, however, so he put his energy into bigger things, like figuring out how to get out of Omara, if there ever  _ WAS  _ a way out.


	9. By the Moon and the Stars in the Sky

“Dan? Hello?” Arin called, moving through the overgrown branches blocking his way. The summer had come near it's end, and the full blown chill of winter was soon arriving in the next few weeks. Yet Omara only got a small amount of telling it was beginning to frost; some tips of trees were already tipped a lighter shade of green. 

“Dan?” Arin called again. Nothing.

He made his way towards the lake, and finally came across the prince. He was near the water's edge, on his knees and weeping. Brian was beside him, consulting him as Arin carefully came forward.

“Dan?” Arin asked, coming over to Dan's other side. The prince looked vacant on the water as he proceeded to cry softly.

“He's not responding to me.” Brian said flatly.

“I-Is he...out of it?” 

“To an extent, yes.” 

Arin came over to the front of Dan. He looked him over; nothing looked to be broken or ruined, until his eyes rested on something that immediately engulfed him in anger. 

Around Dan's right eye was a purple and blue mark, fresh and throbbing. 

Arin instinctively gripped Dan's hand “Dan. Did...did Ross do this to you?”

Dan only nodded, as Arin kept hold of his hand and looked at the menacing castle.

“I can't believe he would do something like this.” 

He heard Brian scoff “This isn’t the first time he’s done something like this; the little cunt.”

Arin turned to the guard “Like what?”

Brian pulled down the collar of his shirt, revealing a long healed but still visible mark around his neck.

Like the story…

Arin suddenly felt a boiling of anger float to his surface as he gripped Dan’s hand harder “I'm going to break this curse.”

Brian didn't show he was laughing, but he most likely was internally “I'm sure you’d love to. But we have nothing to fight back with.”

“This, this isn't okay, Brian.”

The guard frowned “You don't think I don't know that? If I had something, I would have stabbed that wizard jack-off myself. What do you think we  _ can _ do, hm? Kick him as animals with our hind legs while you brush him to death?”

Arin huffed, getting up despite not wanting to let go of Dan’s hand. He began pacing lightly on the beach's edge. The prince and guard watched him attentively.

“I need to get you both out. Even if it meant you never becoming a human again.”

“As lovely as that idea is, it's a fool's dream. There’s a wizard who would gladly gut us all if he persisted…”

Arin HAD to do something.

“What if...I find someone to help?”

“Such as?”

“I don't know, um…’ his mind went through any creature or person he could remember. Those travels tested him for this; maybe one could come in handy this time.

Then an idea “What if...what if I found another wizard? More powerful than Ross, who could out-best him. He wouldn't be able to keep you two here if someone were to distract him or finish him off. Someone to counteract him and give you time to leave.” 

Brian was about to retort, but let the idea formulate in his mind. He stood and came closer to Arin, crossing his arms and deep in thought.

“Yes...he wouldn't have a chance to fight back, unless it's someone he could easily beat in strength and skill…”

“I-I can go talk to my friend Nate. He knows more of the area and the farther towns than I do. He could help find a witch or wizard to fight off Ross.” Arin grinned.

“What if this wizard or witch isn’t intended on fighting someone else’s battles?”

“I mean, we could go the money route, but maybe they’d be able to for a trade or, I-I don’t know…”

Brian looked at him cryptically “What about him?” turning his attention to Dan would was still uneasily sitting on the sand.

Arin bit his lip. 

“I….”

Dan lightly stood up, the bruise on his eye more visible in the moonlight. “Arin...if finding someone to fight Ross means you'll have to leave...then go.”

“Wh-what about you? And Brian?”

“We've been here for more than a century. I think we can survive a few more nights with him here.” Dan said, trying to flash a confident smile.

Arin heart ached, and seeing their faces stare back at his made him all the more worried. He had grown fond of Dan and Brian, but each for their own reasons. If anything were to happen...he had to risk his safety for them.

He took in a deep breath “Alright, look. I'm not, a fighter or a mage or any kind of knight. I'm me, I'm a lowly painter who grew up without a family or a home. And besides Nate, I've had no one there for me. But...I'm gonna try. I'm gonna try and be there for you  _ both.  _ And I WILL break your curse, any way I can.”

Dan's eyes welled in tears as he suddenly embraced Arin tightly. 

“Please come back safely.” Dan sadly whispered.

“I promise I will. We'll be together again, I swear.” Arin said, fighting back from crying as well.

Brian watched them both, but the guard couldn't say he didn't feel at least a little sad seeing the parting between the two.

When they released, Dan held tight to Arin’s hand as Arin glanced at the guard.

“Protect him while I’m gone?” 

Brian smirked “As if I wasn’t already doing that, but...I shall.”

Arin looked at Dan once more, and gently let go of his hand and headed out of Omara. Dan watched him go, feeling every sadness come on top of his shoulders as he sunk to the floor slowly. 

Brian went to his side and whispered, despite his initial refusal to “...He’ll be back, Danny. He promised.”


	10. We're Off

“This is stupid.” Nate rolled his eyes.

“No it's not! All I need are names, Nate. Just, anything that could potentially help them.” Arin replied.

The tavern was silent, which was off putting considering it's usual busy nature. It felt like another presence was watching them both from their small booth.

“You still haven't shown me any proof the prince and guard exist. All you do is walk off into the woods, like ‘oodalalee, imma just walk on in here, without any way of telling my friend where I’m at, iz cool iz fine pal’.” Nate replied, doing his best/worst impression of Arin, even putting his hands on his hips.

Arin blankly looked at him before mumbling “...I don't say oodalalee.”

“The point is, Arin. Even if I'm your friend, and I got your back at nearly anything, why would I go do something that could potentially kill me for people I don't even know, or even think exist?”

Arin was silent, then combed his hair with his fingers in thought “I just...I just want you to trust me, Nate. Please.” 

Nate frowned “I don't know if I can…” 

“Then...I'll go alone. Just give me a name of someone or something in the nearer town or, hell, all the way to the ocean. I just need something to go off of, and you won't be in any danger.” Arin said, more serious than Nate had ever heard him. His eyes did not shake or shift, they were dead set on their objective.

Nate looked at him critically “...You're really set on this, aren't you?”

Arin breathed out, and looked at Nate once again “With every fiber of my being, Nate.”

His friend's face was cryptic, as he took a long long look at Arin. When he was this silent, he made Arin feel uncomfortably nervous. What would he say?

Nate hung his head after the stare and said, hanging low “...I know about one person.”

Arin leaned in, as Nate lifted his head “No one talks about her; some say she's a enchantress from another world who came into ours. Her powers, use the stars and nature to her bidding. She's not to be messed with, Arin.” 

“Who is it?”

“...Holly, the witch of Vogel.”

“Where's Vogel?” 

“Off in the north, you'll need a horse to get there. It won't be easy.”

“Easy isn't on my list.

“Good.” Nate suddenly stood, counting the money for his food. “So...when do we set out?”

“Wait, what?”

“You heard me.”

Arin furrowed his brow “Y...You'll be putting yourself in harm's way, man...I don't wanna risk you getting hurt because of me-”

“Arin. I'm going. I may not think your story is even a smidgen true; but...you're my friend. And if this is what you want to do...you're not doing it alone.”

Arin blinked, and cracked an appreciative smile. He rose and put his hand on Nate’s shoulder. “Let's go.”

The two exited the tavern, all the while the presence followed them not too far behind.

~~~~  


Dan grazed the fields on a lazy morning in Omara; feeling the warmth of the sun hit his fur while he silently listened to the birds chirp. His rabbit partner was following close behind, nibbling on a leaf in a quick fashion. Of course neither could talk, but even in each other's company was enough. 

Brian scuffled over to Dan's side, his dark black eyes darting around at the woods surrounding them. Dan didn't take notice, this grass was delicious.

**_“Enjoying the day, aren't we?”_ **

Dan's head shot up, all his hairs stood to the noise.

Brian defensively hopped in front of his prince, twitching his nose nervously.

A sinister and low laugh entered their ears. 

**_“Such a lovely sight…two friends together...thinking all is right with the world.”_ **

Dan turned left and right to find the source of the noise. Nothing came into view.

Suddenly a dark aura appeared before them with no face. It towered above the two animals and seemed to look down on them.

**_“There's one missing, isn't there? He just...disappeared. Such a shame, I wanted to meet him myself. Oh well...there's always next time, am I right, my prince?”_ **

Dan took a step back as the darkness came closer.

**_“Know this, that fool knows not who he's dealing with. And I'll be sure, that his final breath will be at my hands if he returns. Same with you two.”_ **

Brian crouched down and looked ready to bite at the dark, however it thought ahead and appeared behind Dan this time. The deer panicked, and defensively kicked back, hitting the aura and making it growl in anger.

**_“Stupid little-!”_ **

Dan began to run off with Brian following close behind. The darkness stopped before it decided to vanish. Ross had other plans to deal with first.


	11. The Witch

A few hours of travel only sated Arin for so long; already they had gone far from Segurua and into the north, and Arin couldn't think of anything except if Dan was safe.

“So…” 

Nate broke the awkward silence of them both riding. Arin looked over at his friend “Yeah?”

“The prince, is he...uh...is he cool?” Nate questioned. 

Arin let out a laugh “You finally think I'm telling the truth?” 

“Hey wait, I'm still not 100 percent certain. So, indulge me, is he and the guard anything like the story?” Nate smirked.

“Why do you wanna know?”

“If we're gonna be going onto this trip any longer, I should know what goes on in that scatterbrain of yours.” 

Arin nodded, it was only fair. “Okay um...to answer if they're cool; yes. They are. They are also pretty close to the legends.”

“What's the badass guard like?”

“An asshole, for one thing.” 

Nate laughed “I'd assume. He's a trained fighter.”

“Yeah but, he may be a dick sometimes, but...he means well. He cares for Dan.”

“Dan?...Oh! Right, the prince. Speaking of him…” Nate went on.

Arin's cheeks immediately glowed “W-What about him?”

“Well, what is he like? All you've said was he’s apparently some deer shapeshifter.” 

“He is, but only in the day. Brian can change into a rabbit.” 

“The most unintimidating thing ever.”

“I guess he's...he's brave….and smart...he's got a...beautiful voice, and he's kind...and doesn't take shit from anyone…” Arin went on, half dreamingly halfway through. Nate took notice instantly.

“You like him?”

Arin snapped out of his daze and looked away “W-What?! N-No, of course not! I mean...it's not...it's uh-”

“Admit it.”

Arin was silent then let out a sigh “...Alright yes, I like him.”

Nate giggled “Wooww…”

“I-I know, it's stupid. He's a prince, I'm-”

“A pauper?”

“I was going to say painter.” Arin pressed his lips closed.

Nate snorted “Don't worry, Arin. Not all princes marry other princes.” 

Arin felt the blush glow brighter, and kept his cool while they kept on their way. 

The day had slowly started to end, as Nate and Arin made it into the villages of Vogel. The people didn't mind them entering; what they  _ did _ mind, was their questions on the local witch. 

They told them where to go, and only to keep on their toes. Something spooked them about that witch.

Going up a stoned path near a forest pass, laid a small cottage coated in moss and vines. It looked nearly abandoned, had it not been for the smoke rising from the crackling chimney above.

“I guess this is the place…” Arin gulped, getting off his horse and looking over the unsettling house.

“Be careful, Arin…” Nate warned, gripping his horse's reins. 

Arin nodded, going slowly towards the door. His fingers formed a shaky fist, as he raised it to knock on the wood. Once he knocked, a sudden squawk echoed from behind the door, and instantly, a wild bird with three heads of different animals jumped out and screamed. 

Arin yelled, jumping back as the monster pounced for him, pinning him to the ground. Nate quickly jumped off his horse, pulling out a long blade and holding it defensively a few feet away.

The animal screamed; a head of a lion, a sheep and a snake, simultaneously growled at him. 

Somehow, Arin began to feel stiff…

“Hey!”

A pause. The animal looked up at where the voice came from, and got off of Arin's chest to sit still. Nate looked puzzled before he too turned; seeing a woman appear from behind them with a dark purple cloak over her head.

“Who are you?”

Nate opened his mouth to speak, before Arin called from the grass “A-Are you Holly?!”

“I am. Why?”

“I'm uh...I'm kind of TURNING INTO STONE RIGHT NOW!”

Nate’s eyes widened, Arin wasn't kidding. His ankles were already turned dark grey and chiseled like a newly made statue.

The witch pulled out a strange stick from her sleeve, mumbled some words, and miraculously Arin's feet were freed.

Nate nervously went over to Arin and still defensively held his blade. “W-What...what even...what did I just see??”

“Magic. Obviously.” the witch replied plainly, revealing herself as she pulled down her hood. She had bright blue eyes that could electrify to the touch. Her hair was multi-colored, changing at one moment to the next; one second blue and another second red. And her stoic expression could have turned anyone to stone, not just her ‘pet'.

“I take it you need my assistance for something. Might I ask what and why?” Holly questioned, never breaking from her sober demeanor or tone.

Arin turned over to lie on his chest “We...we wanted to ask you for a favor.”

Holly scoffed “A favor? Honey, I work for wages, not IOU’s.”

“B-But this is different!” Nate exclaimed.

“How so?” 

“We need you to help us save a prince and his guard. From Ross.”

The moment she heard that name, Holly tensed and gripped the wand hard in her hand. She cleared her throat

“Come inside. Be quick.”


	12. To Break the Curse

The witch's sanctum was a wonder; cluttered with potions and cauldrons with undetermined liquids boiling inside. The aroma of cinnamon and slight hints of decay reached Nate and Arin's noses, so much so they coughed aloud. 

“Mind your steps, I have some important things at work.” Holly advised, maneuvering around the messes. 

“Y-You have an interesting...taste in design.” Arin said to lighten the mood.

“It's what keeps bread on the table, lovely. Now, what is it about Ross that you've come to me for?” Holly replied, ushering them to sit on some nearby chairs. They both sat, while Holly’s chimera watched them suspiciously.

“We need something, or someone, to help us stop him.” Arin said.

Holly raised an eyebrow “I'm gonna need more than that.”

“The prince and guard of Vakker. He has them prisoner in his keep. And we need you.” Nate stated. 

Holly leaned forward and looked at the two skeptically “The adversary I once fought in my youth...has a prince and guard hostage. Hah, he really has sunk to a new low, hasn't he?”

Nate and Arin exchanged looks as Holly lowly giggled “Ross was once a student with me. We trained under the same sorcerer, Shepherd until we reached our teens, and each of us were given a role to control a certain element as a starting point till we grew in mastery. I chose the wind and sky, he chose the shadows.”

“He was already a bad egg from the start?” Nate quipped.

“Not quite. He was always an ass...but the power of darkness overtook him...and made him into someone unrecognizable.” Holly said softly. She looked a bit dismayed.

“So you see why we need your help to save Dan and Brian.” Arin replied.

Holly pressed her lips together “Listen, I don't go into battle. I can tell this means a great deal to you. So...I can give you something for the road. But not without a price.”

“Like what? My voice?” Arin questioned.

“The hell would I want a voice for? No, I mean, it'll come with a catch.” 

“Oh...then...alright…”

Holly nodded, getting up from her seat and going over to an empty cauldron. She grabbed unknown ingredients from her shelves and began to mix them together. The cauldron’s contents began to brew into a slimy looking cream colored mixture.

Holly tapped her chin, finally getting a pigeon feather and dropping it into the mix. The liquid within began to glow white and its cream consistency turned thin and soupy.

“There.” Holly grinned.

“What exactly...IS it?” Arin asked.

“A little known recipe, once used by bird-charmers in the Vogel mountains.”

Arin looked extremely puzzled and opened his mouth to ask, but Nate just shushed him.

Holly silently poured a ladle of the mixture into a medium sized bottle and corked the top. She handed it to Nate carefully.

“This concoction will help you. It's called Hemel Licht; meaning Heavenly Light. It's an enchantment potion, that'll bring power to whatever it touches and can bring life to what it touches. You must use this with extreme caution.” Holly advised in a serious tone.

“Why?” Arin asked.

“Because unless you want an inanimate object to attack you and possibly kill you, that's your problem.” Holly said flatly.

Arin tensed, and Nate put the potion in his pocket. 

“If I were to...add this on a weapon, would it...kill him?”

Holly sighed “Ross may be the master of shadow; but tell me, what do you think beats darkness?” 

“...Light.”

“Exactly.” 

Holly suddenly stopped, something entered her ears that neither men could hear. She then went out the front door, and was immediately met with a shadow slamming onto the grass, sending a shockwave that knocked her off her feet.

Nate and Arin flinched then bolted outside. Ross, taking a shadowy form above the ground, menacingly whipped at the witch who now stood with her wand glowing red in her hand.

**_“Holly...long time no see…”_ **

“You certainly look...different, Ross.”

**_“Nature's been kind. Can't say the same for you, however.”_ **

Holly growled, waving her wand in the air. The sky turned dark and cloudy; a windstorm blew from the far north at an alarmingly high speed.

“Leave my home, Ross! You have no power here!”

**_“Ha! My fight is not with you, but with THIS ONE.”_ ** Ross growled, using a shadow to point to Arin.

**_“You think you're so smart, foolish one. Thinking you could outwit me. Well, Dan and Brian won't be the only ones to suffer a fate worse than death.”_ **

“I said, leave!” Holly yelled.

**_“Arin, you're a dead man walking. Holly can't protect you. And until your corpse is in my hands, you will be hunted like a dog.”_ **

“BEGONE SPIRIT!” Holly said; suddenly her voice was deep and layered with multiple voices at once.

**_“You can't hide that boy from me!”_ ** Ross screamed, using his darkness to shield himself from the wind.

“Deze mannen zijn onder mijn bescherming!” Holly screamed in a foreign tongue.

Ross growled in rage, then sinking into the earth and heading back into the woods. The wind calmed, as Arin darted from the house and onto his horse “Nate, we gotta go!”

Nate followed behind, tucking the potion tight in his bag “What do we do?!”

“We head to Omara!”

Holly went over to Arin as he fastened the reins “Beware, Arin...Ross is a worthy appointment. You may not live through this fight…” she spoke in a low voice.

Arin gripped the saddle and a chill went down his spine “...I'll do what I can. Thank you, Holly.” 

With that Nate and Arin bolted into the woods on their horses, while the witch watched them disappear from view.


	13. A Call to Arms

Dan and Brian made it to the lake, and finally shifted form for the night. Out of breath, Brian combed his fingers through his hair, having hid himself and Dan in their makeshift shelters. While he bitterly thought about that lost moment to bite Ross when he was a rabbit, Dan was silently standing by the opening. 

“He can't come back…” Dan mumbled.

This snapped Brian out of his train of thought “What?”

“Brian...he can't come back. He'll die if he does. I-It'll be my fault.” 

Brian came to his side and gripped Dan's shoulder “Dan, what are you talking about?”

“Arin! You heard what Ross said; I...I don't want him to die for us, Brian! He'll be like the other knights who tried and failed. And it'll be because of me...it's always because of me!"

“DAN.”

Brian looked Dan right in the eyes “Danny...he's going to come back and...he'll help us.”

Dan looked at him critically “You say that, and yet all the time you've known him, you thought the opposite.” 

“I know, but- I don't...I don't think he'll fail.”

“I'm scared he will, Brian...I…”

Brian squinted his eyes at the prince. Suddenly it connected; the fear, the hand holding, the time spent “...You love him...don't you?”

Dan's eyes shifted, yet the clear look on his face was all the answers Brian needed.

He never thought Dan would actually...love any of the ‘knights' before. They formed friendship, but never a real romance.

Brian closed his eyes and took a breath “...Dan...if you love him, you need to keep faith he'll come back. And this, all of this, is NOT your fault. I've known you for as long as I've been your guard, and I know you are not the person you think you are. I know you, as a brave and caring royal, who's been through hell and back with me and doesn't give up. I only wish I had that confidence. You need to be strong, Danny. You need to be.” 

Dan sniffled, nodding softly as Brian did something he never did; embrace him in a hug. This even threw Dan off guard. The two remained there, hidden in their homes till the morning, where they would hide again from their captor till the search was over.

~~~~  


Arin had to go fast.

Darting into the woods with Nate behind him, he navigated the way into Omara with ease. Months of traveling back and forth did help thankfully.

Once Nate got inside, he immediately gasped. 

Arin slowed to see Nate grin in marvel as he glanced at Arin “I regret every time I said you lied. Ever.”

“Come on, they should be this way.” Arin advised, carefully running down the small hills towards the shelters. Once they made it to the bottom, Arin looked inside the tents to find...no one.

Arin gulped and frantically looked around. He only saw thick woods. 

“Dan? Brian?” He muttered, as softly as he could. Ross could have been listening.

Arin looked some more till he heard the whispers of people talking above him. He glanced up; Brian and Dan were up in a lookout tree.

“Guys!” he called semi-louder. This got their attention as they climbed down, and Arin immediately grabbed Dan by the hands “Are you two okay? Did Ross-?” 

“No, we're fine. We-” Dan began before noticing Nate behind Arin. The painter then brought Nate over “Guys, this is Nate. The one I brought up before.” 

Dan lightly waved while Brian nodded to him. Arin took a moment and saw Nate, who looked to be extremely excited; more excited than Arin had seen.

“Uh...Nate?” Arin asked.

“Uh! S-Sorry, it's just...I didn't think I'd ever meet you both.” Nate said nervously.

Wow, cool guy Nate becomes fanboy Nate. This was a first.

“Alright, as good as introductions are, we need to move quick.” Brian suggested.

“Right, okay. We- we got this from a witch’ Arin said, showing off the glowing white potion from Nate's bag ‘it's the only way to stop Ross once and for all.” 

“What is it?” Brian blinked.

“It's called Heavenly Light. It's some kind of...power potion?”

“Well great, but how do we use it?” Dan blinked.

“She said it can go on anything to use as a weapon…” 

Brian then got an idea. Going into the shelter, he returned with a wrapped object in green cloth.

“I smuggled this right as we were first taken here from my old uniform.” He unwrapped the cloth to reveal a shining silver dagger. It's handle was crafted with images of unicorns.

Arin nodded, then opened the bottle. The foul smell of whatever was being made at Holly's place reentered their senses, and the painter then poured half of the bottle onto the dagger. The glowed the same white as the liquid, and made the dagger shine like a bright sun.

“Now...I had a plan getting here.” Arin said.

“Okay go, remember, there are no dumb ideas.” Nate stated.

“Maybe I get the dagger, sneak into his chambers and stab him from behind.” Arin said confidently.

“That's the dumbest idea I've ever heard, Arin. That's a shadow wizard in a shadow castle, man. Next idea, please anyone but Arin?”

“Wait, he could do something LIKE that.” Brian raised an eyebrow.

“How so?”

“We get his attention, have him come for us, Arin comes from behind and stabs him with the dagger.” 

The group thought it over. That...actually would work, so long as no one took any missteps.

“I mean...if you think you could, Arin.” Dan asked. Arin nodded in reply.

“Alright, we need a distraction.” Brian began before he noticed something; Arin and Dan hadn't exactly stopped holding hands.

“Nate, um, follow me for a moment.” Brian advised, taking Nate by the shoulder and leading him for the lake. That left Arin and Dan alone. 

They were still holding hands. 

“So…”

“So…”

The two faintly giggled at their responses, then went into relative silence.

“Dan?” Arin said softly. The prince looked his way.

“I just...I just wanted to say, if….this is the last we get to be together, and I most likely die, I wanted to get something off my chest.”

Dan listened as he held Arin's hands tighter.

“Since I met you, I've never felt more comfortable being with anyone in my life. It's nuts to think so, but...being with you made me feel...alive? Somehow? Heh..I'm sorry, it's...stupid. But...I wanted to let that out and tell you. You mean a lot to me, Dan. More than...more than a friendship. I'm sorry if that makes you uncomfortable or anything but, it's the truth.” Arin finished, blushing bright.

Dan faintly smiled then sighed “And Arin...I want to say, that, if I possibly die tonight...you've brought me joy in even the littlest things you do and...I'm grateful to you. I lost a lot of people... And...I don't want you to lose you too. I want you to live and be happy and take your talents as far as you can. You mean the world to me...please don't get hurt, Arin…” 

Dan slowly began to tear up, wiping his cheeks when suddenly, Arin put his hands gently on Dan's cheeks and softly pressed his lips against the prince's. Dan's eyes widened, then more water came from them, and he surrendered to the kiss.

Nate and Brian were watched from afar. Both of them were smirking.

“Knew it.” Brian mumbled.

“Glad he finally took the plunge.” Nate grinned.

“Now, time to fight back. Come on.”


	14. Darkness Prevails

Ross glared out the window of his castle room. The darkness swarmed around the room as his anger fueled the black to spread. He gripped the window with unbelievable force. 

He scanned Omara intensively, finally his eyes rested on the sudden movement of the trees and Brian appearing to be holding followed by Dan holding Nate hostage. 

Interesting.

Ross slipped into his darkness form and slithered out the window to the bottom of the castle and moved along the grass till he reached the three. He took shape and glanced at all of them with electric blue eyes.

**_“What have we here?”_ **

“I found one of them for you, my lord.” Dan said, trying his damnedest to sound submissive. Arin, in the woods behind the wizard, gripped the dagger tight.

**_“Strange...I thought you would have protected this man, since-”_ **

“Actually, we...decided, that trying to fight back...would be too much. So, we gave up. Here's a token from us.” Brian grinned like a court jester. Arin started to move slowly.

Ross looked over Nate and looked him over with intrigue  **_“I must say, not bad. What do you say to me making him into an animal as well?”_ **

Nate dramatically frowned “You can't do that to me!”

**_“Oh but I can. I have power and you--...”_ **

He felt something off…

“Y-YOU...have, nothing! Right, absolutely nothing.” Dan finished nervously. 

Ross’ eyes shifted before he finished  **_“Very true, my prince. Makes me wonder, where the other is.”_ **

The three widened their eyes. Arin stopped.

**_“I mean, I can enchant anything. Yet, a certain someone is just within my grasp...what was his name again? Alan, Ivan, Ethan, Arnold…”_ **

Ross, without moving, grabbed Arin from behind and tangled his leg with the darkness. Arin was pulled from the floor and dangled in front of the wizard.

**_“Arin.”_ **

The three stepped back, seeing Ross glance at the dagger and grabbed it. He turned it over in his hand and gripped the handle tight.

**_“I wonder if this hurts.”_ **

He then pointed the tip to Arin's adams apple. The painter panted and tried not to move again.

“Ross, don't do this...please.” Dan said faintly.

**_“Aw...little deer wants to be heard. I haven't the time, prince. This one has all my attention.”_ ** he used the dagger end to poke Arin in the arm, which hurt more than it tickled.

“Ross-” Dan muttered.

Ross said nothing, using the dagger to meekly stab Arin’s arm. The painter let out a cry of pain; the residue of blood was mixed with gold.

“Ross, stop! I'LL MARRY YOU IF YOU STOP!” 

The wizard paused and glanced at Dan in mild irritation. The prince had gone up to him, and balled his hands into fists with a look of pure bravery.

“My Lord, I'll marry you. You can let my friends go, and for you, I'll give you all my love and my life.” 

The wizard dropped Arin onto the sand roughly. He circled around Dan, scanning him  **_“You do? You...really do?”_ **

“Yes…”

 

**_“Ah, a lovely idea, my deer...dear prince. I can see, you finally had come to your senses…”_ **

“It only took me...a century almost. But, I promise, to be with you and only you.” He suddenly grabbed Ross by his robes, and smashed his lips against Ross’, sending a shockwave of shadows screaming out. The wizard pulled back in disbelief, watching Dan’s face.

Ross noticed Dan's non breaking eye contact with Arin.

...Hmm.

**_“Thank you for the gift…”_ **

Dan didn’t speak, and Ross knew why. 

**_“I’m surprised you kept that in for so long. You were never one to show that kind of affection before, my prince.”_ **

“I...never had the courage to.”

**_“Very true...well, the thing is, my dear; in a wedding, you must be a lot of things...loving, supportive, truthful. But you-”_ **

Dan felt something dig into his stomach. Something thick and blade-like. Dan started to hear muffled voices screaming; and Arin's form running for him. Blood began to come from the wound in large amounts. Dan’s eyes looked into Ross’ pools of blue.

Ross mumbled in his ear  **_“-are not.”_ **

He pulled the sword-like darkness from Dan's body. It was coated in his blood, and the wounded prince collapsed to his knees and fell on his side, breathing heavily and staring at the sky. Everything was going grey.

Arin came into view, waving his hand in front of Dan's eyes then lifting his head and whispering “Dan, Dan Dan, please no, please don't leave..”

A final breath escaped his mouth. 

….

“Dan?! DAN!! Please don't leave me, Dan!” Arin cried, pulling up Dan's motionless body to his chest. His hands were covered in blood.

Nate covered his mouth in fear, while Brian's face went ghostly white and tears came to his eyes. 

Finally, Arin held Dan close to him, and looked up at the wizard with red bloodshot eyes. He screamed in pent up anger, rose and grabbed a long knife he had in his back pocket. He rushed up to Ross, slicing at him with fast moves, fueled by his sadness. Nate and Brian snapped out of it and jumped into the action. Brian pulled out his smaller dagger while Nate shot bows and arrows at their enemy.

The wizard hissed, and felt the slices in his skin for actual pain. He then got an idea. He lifted his arms to create human-like shadows to fight back. Instantly they went to battle, and the group of three fought as hard as they could.

At last Arin could attack Ross. He ran for him, grabbing the light dagger and slicing for the wizard. The second it made contact, Ross howled in pain and a mark of white was split into the blackness of his robes.

With one more move, he sliced and stabbed, until he felt something make his breathing stop.

Ross coiled darkness around his neck, lifting him above the ground. And watched as Arin struggled to breathe.

He let out the most sinister and glee-filled laugh anyone had heard, and Arin's legs stopped kicking. With one swing, Arin's body was flung to the side; the dagger clattering to the ground.

Brian's eyes grew, while Nate shot at a darkness soldier. “Nate!”

The boy turned, seeing the dagger was lying beside him. All he could do was; grab it and toss it to Brian as fast as possible.

The guard grabbed the dagger and began to run for the wizard. Once he made it to him face to face, he said “You fucking killed my friends.” 

**_“They didn't need to be here. I'm merely cleaning up.”_ **

Brian gripped the dagger “They loved each other.”

**_“Love...is a finicky game to play, Brian.”_ **

“I have another game to play; it's called ‘how many times to stab a wizard’.”

Brian was fast; faster than anyone Ross had seen. He was so quick, he was able to grab Ross by the arms to pin him down in less than a minute. Before long, Ross broke free, and the two duked it out while one had more stamina. Once Brian was pinned to the floor, Ross leaned in and grinned  **_“Mother would have been proud, right Brian?”_ **

Brian growled slashing at the wizard with so much anger and hurt. Ross apparently planned ahead.

As if on cue, the sound of something penetrating flesh stopped everything. three arrows, all clustered together, stuck out in the middle of Ross’ chest. He looked at wounds and black liquid came from the corner of his mouth. The wizard took a step back, and when his opportunity was struck, Brian grabbed the dagger, jumped from his position and stabbed Ross right in the heart.

The wizard gasped aloud, seeing the black like blood coming from his suit. He reached for the wound, seeing the black blood turned white as the dagger. Finally, Brian and Nate saw cracking throughout Ross’ body, like he was a statue falling apart at an alarming speed. With one last scream to the world, the powerful Ross, the wizard of darkness, crumbled to the floor in a heap of rubble and black blood.


	15. The End?

There was a moment of empty, and the two ran off to their dying friends.

Dan had already been gone for a short while with a new puddle of blood from his body, and Arin was succumbing to his choking, his face was blue and he gripped the floor with his nails.

“Q-Quick, Brian we need to do something!” Nate cried.

“Wh..I-I...I DON'T KNOW, NATE!” 

Nate then remembered the potion. Maybe, just maybe…

He darted for his back and returned. The bottle was nearly empty.

“W...What do we do, what if there’s not enough?” Nate questioned softly.

Brian looked at the potion himself, then angrily grumbled “I hate when this happens.” without any other words, he got a leaf, poured half of the last bottle contents and gave the leaf to Nate. 

“Ready?” 

“Ready…”

The count of three, and they poured the potions into Dan and Arin's mouths. The two waited, watching the others lie before them. The potion wasn't working.

Nate dropped to his knees, punching the ground in defeat. Brian suddenly hung his head, gripping Dan's frozen hand and crying softly to himself.

The water was calm. There was silence everywhere. Nothing was happening…

“...Hey…”

Nate lifted his head, tears going down his face “I….I don't know what I'm going to do...Arin-, Arin was my best friend…”

“...Really?”

“Yeah...and now he's gone. Fuck you wizard, AND FUCK YOU WORLD! you took my best friend from me! How do you think it feels?!”

There was a pause. And a croaking voice replied “I think that feeling blows ass…”

Nate turned, seeing Arin lightly sit up. His newfound marks along his neck were slowly disappearing and within a moment, Nate wrapped his arms around Arin in a brotherly hug. “Arin!! My god, don't fucking scare me like that! Oh...fuck it, I love you bro.”

Brian watched Dan's still dead eyes slowly took color again and Dan coughed aloud.

“Danny!!” Brian exclaimed, and pulled Dan close “Oh my god…”

There was a pause.

“Brian? Hey...um...you're kinda...squishing me.” 

“Huh- Oh, my bad.” Brian released, as Dan ruffled Brian's hair lovingly.

Arin was then released from his hug with Nate, and crawled over to Dan's side.

"Dan."

The prince looked up at him with a smile "Arin."

The two lightly grabbed onto one another and Dan pulled Arin in for a kiss.

The world around them began to glow, the sun was rising and now, after centuries without days in the sun, the prince and guard could savor it all.

\----

“So...which way was it?” Arin questioned, flipping the map up and down.

“You have to go in that direction, man! It even says on the bottom!” Nate groaned.

“Maybe it's upside down?” Dan asked.

“No, you're all wrong, it's back that way.” Brian replied.

The group had gotten their own horses, and were riding along the spring countryside in the afternoon. The two riders Dan and Arin were on one horse, while Nate and Brian got their own. From the moment the two stepped back into the day, they needed to venture out.

“Okay so, we could find Vakker if it's anywhere near the older towns before. Dan, any ideas?” Arin asked.

“Hun, I remember it being near a town called Tajna from waaay back. I don't know if it still exists.” Dan frowned.

“Then we keep going. Vogel was close, right?” 

Nate looked at his compass “Yep! Another couple of miles up.”

“Alright, let's get some food!” 

“And sleep!”

“And maybe some beer.” Brian said  unenthusiastically.

"Aw come on Brian, get into the spirit of things!" Dan smiled, patting Brian's head.

"We're off!" Arin said triumphantly.

The prince gave his painter lover a quick peck on the cheek and the group then galloped with their steeds along the mountains and plains, eager for the next chapter of their adventures together as a team.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So ends our story!  
> I wanna thank my collaborators for their music and art, Chloe for helping with ideas, and more importantly, THE LOVELIES who came up with this idea in the first place! it was quite a ride! :3


End file.
